


License and registration, please

by Cloakseeker



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. One-shot. Lemon. Tobias's POV. AU. Tobias is a Chicago cop and arrests a young, petite, blonde for speeding. Warning for explicit content and language. Read and review. But I strongly suggest you do it at home, in your bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	License and registration, please

License and registration, please

My shift was almost over. Thirty minutes and I could go home. I was driving around the block and hoped I wouldn't have to get out of my car. This neighborhood isn't the friendliest. I thought I was almost lucky when a car passed a red light. I immediately turned on my siren and chased it, signaling the driver to pull over and stop. The car came to a hold after a two minute chase and I got out. I secured my gun and baton and walked to the car.

"License and registration" I said without even looking to see what lowlife just passed a red light. The person inside sobbed and I looked down. Inside the driver's seat was a petite blonde. Her eyes were red and her face was stained from the tears. She handed me her documents and I almost felt sorry for her. But she broke the law and it is my job to make sure she gets punished accordingly. I checked her documents, but got distracted by the fact that she was still crying. I've stopped many women for speeding over the years, a few putting on innocent faces like they had no idea they were driving too fast. Others actually offered deals, meaning a little blowjob so that I forgive them. Of course, none worked and they got what they deserved. But she seemed different. She didn't speak, she didn't even looked up at me. She just kept sobbing. I handed her the documents back and looked at my watch. "Please, follow me, miss" I said and she nodded. I got to my car and drove off. In the rear view mirror I saw her following me. We drove for about fifteen minutes before I stopped in front of a tall building. I got out of the car and walked to hers. She looked around confused and then looked at me. Her eyes were still red from all the crying, but I could now see that her eyes are a stormy blue-gray color that just captivates you the longer you look at them. Her bright blonde hair was sticking a little to her face and her cheeks were flushed. She looked gorgeous. She was nervously biting her lips and looked up expectantly. "You're home. Go inside, sleep and tomorrow will be better" I said to her and tried to smile. I don't usually smile. She still looked at me shocked, but then nodded. I started to walk away but then she called after me.

"Stop" she said, her voice soft, but I could hear the despair and pain in it. I momentarily wondered what could have happened to such an angelic creature. I turned around and looked at her expectantly, but she didn't say anything.

"Something wrong, miss?" I asked.

"I can't go up there" she said and started sobbing again.

"Why? Did something happen to you?" I asked, fearing the worst. She looked down to her lap and started crying again.

"My dog… my dog died there. I tried everything, but he died" she said and cried hard. I looked at my watch again and saw that my shift has ended. I walked to my car and called in that I'm done. I walked back to her car with a tissue and handed it to her. She thanked me, her voice barely above a whisper and tried to dry her eyes with it.

"Do you like pie?" I asked and she looked at me confused. That's how I met Tris Prior, my girlfriend.

We've been going out for almost a year now and decided to move in together about six months ago. She gave up her old apartment and decided to move in with me until we found a new place to start fresh.

Tris is not only a beautiful woman she is also kind and smart and funny and super hot. Many men turn their heads whenever she passes them and I glare at each and every one, but she is loyal and doesn't even think twice about the unwanted attention. I'm a lucky son of a bitch to have this sexy angel just for myself. And the things she does to me… She is the embodiment of the phrase lady on a street and a freak in bed. And boy can she be a freak.

Of course we usually make sweet love to each other, but every once in a while Tris likes role playing. Although her favorite is cop and criminal and given that I'm an actual cop makes it only partly a fantasy.

"License and registration, please" I say and she looks up at me and smiles wickedly.

"Oh my" she says "have I done something wrong, officer?" she asks and bats her eyelashes.

"You've been speeding and passed several red lights. You need to come with me to the station" I say trying to keep a straight face.

"Do I have to?" she whines. "I promise I won't do it again."

"I'm sorry, miss. You broke the law" I say standing in my living room in my navy blue boxer briefs, my badge around my neck and my baton in my right hand hitting my left palm. Tris sits on a chair and pretends to be in her car.

"Isn't there anything I could do to change your mind?" she asks seductively.

"No. Please, follow me to the station" I say and walk into our bedroom. I hear her follow me and we continue our game. I make her sit down on the edge of the bed and I tower over her. She looks up to me through her lashes and pouts slightly. God, I wanna kiss her so badly. "You are going to spend the night in this cell. Don't try anything, I'll be checking in" I say and walk out closing the door behind me. I walk into the living room and get my handcuffs and look around to see if I can find Tris's scarf. I return into the bedroom and find Tris next to the window. She pretended trying to escape through there. I manage to hold back a chuckle. "Didn't I tell you to not try anything. There's no escape for you, young lady."

"Please, officer, I'm a good girl. Please, let me go" she pleads and crawls to me on all four.

"Good girl" I ask scoffing. "Don't make me laugh. You are a bad girl, not doing what she's told" I say. "I'm gonna have to punish you" I say and she gives me a fake scared look but the mischievous glint in her eyes tells me my girl can't wait to get punished. Whatever I did to deserve her must have been one hell of a good deed. Not only have I loving girlfriend, no she is a goddess in bed. Her mere scent turns me on. I can't wait to have her lips wrapped around my already rock hard cock.

"Punish? How?" she asks.

"You're gonna suck my dick, you little criminal" I say and pull my briefs down, allowing my cock to spring free. It stands at attention and for a split second Tris smirks widely before she gets back into character.

"You can't make me do that" she says forcefully.

"You said you would do anything to change my mind about your arrest" I say and she nods slightly. Damn, she's good. "Well, suck my dick." She approaches on her knees and wraps her hand gently around my throbbing cock. I breathe in sharply and close my eyes. She starts stroking my cock before placing a soft kiss on the head. I open my eyes and look down at her. She smirks and runs her tongue from base to tip. I shiver at the contact. She licks a few more times before she takes me in as much as she can and starts bobbing her head up and down my shaft. "Make more slurping sounds" I command and she obliges. I usually don't make her do that, but when we're like this in our "porno mode" as she puts it we talk dirty and do things we usually don't. It's hot as hell and as long as she enjoys it I'm willing to do anything. Not that I'm complaining here or anything. She keeps sucking my cock while playing with my balls. "You like my cock?" I ask.

"Mhm" she says, her mouth full of me. She gives me a seductive look, while her slender finger runs along my sack. I feel my release approach and grab a handful of her hair in my hand, making sure not to hurt her.

"I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come in your mouth. Swallow it all" I command her and then I do. I climax right in her mouth, releasing my juice deep inside her throat. She eagerly drinks it and sucks me off. When she's done she releases my still throbbing cock with a loud popping sound and cleans her face with her fingers, which in turns she sucks off, making me harder for her again. "Aren't you a cock sucking little devil" I say with a grin and she nods eagerly.

"Did you forgive me yet? Can I go home?" she asks, playing all innocent again.

"You wanna go home?" I ask and she nods. "You think a little head will get you back your freedom?" She nods again. "Oh, baby, we've just started" I say and pick her up. I throw her on the bed and get rid of my briefs once and for all. I take of my badge and throw it in a corner and climb on top of her. I take my handcuffs and cuff her hands over her head to the headboard of the bed.

"What are you doing, officer?" she asks whiny.

"I'm not finished yet. You sucked my dick. Now I'm gonna eat your precious little pussy." With that said I grab her panties and pull them of and throw them over my shoulder, but not before breathing in their scent. I love the smell of her arousal. The feeling it gives me that she is getting wet only for me.

"No, please, officer. I'm a good girl" she says. I settle between her legs and start licking her folds. She keeps up the pretense for a while longer until she starts thrashing und writhing underneath me. We've been together for so long that I know what turns her on and what not. I keep licking her folds up and down, occasionally slipping in my tongue, teasing her just enough to drive her crazy with want. When I circle her sensitive bundle of nerves with my tongue she arches her back off of the bed and pushes her pussy closer to my face.

"More" she pants.

I slip in two fingers and start thrusting them in and out until I feel her walls clench around my fingers. I increase the pace, helping her step over the edge and come hard on my hand. She is falling back on the bed breathing heavily while I lick and suck her clean. Uhm, best pussy ever.

"Can I go home now?" she asks after she catches her breath. We have this thing whenever we play cop and criminal. Every time she asks to go home she is actually telling me one more time and this time a little more, a little rougher. So, I oblige.

"Not yet. I played with your pussy and with your dirty little mouth. Now it's time for your other hole" I say and her eyes widen. I get off of the bed and walk to the dresser where I know she keeps her sex toys. My little sex maniac has quite the collection which she happily shares with me. We have found ourselves often holed up at home fucking each other's brains out. I grab a vibrating ass plug and a bullet to play with her clit. I return to the bed and see that she's trying to get rid of the handcuffs. Of course, it's just show. "What are you doing? Trying to escape again?" I ask and she starts screaming. Well, not really. We don't want the neighbors to call the cops again. I'll never hear the end of it. The first time we did this our neighbors called 911 and to my misfortune Zeke and Will, two of my friends ever since the Academy, knocked on my door. I hurried outside and had only my briefs and my badge around my neck. When they saw me they burst into laughter and still laughed a week later while at work.

Tris pretends to scream and I grab the scarf I brought in earlier and gag her with it. She still keeps up the show and I turn her around. She is now lying down on her stomach, her ass pushed a little up and I know what she wants. I slap her lightly and she squeals. I do it a few more times. I then take the butt plug and lick it before I gently press it up her tight ass. I hear her moan and start kissing her butt cheeks one at a time. When the plug is fully inside I turn it on and she starts writhing in pleasure. I turn her around so that she faces me and I can see the lust burning in her eyes. I bend forward and kiss her breasts through the fabric of her bra and then take it off revealing her perfectly shaped mounds. I suck on one while kneading the other, making sure to pay special attention to her erect nipples. When I'm done with one I switch to the other and continue my worship of her body before traveling down, peppering kisses all the way down to her wet core. I lick a few times over her folds before darting my tongue in. I'll never get tired of her taste. I could lick her all day long for the rest of my life, especially when she's this wet because of me.

"You've been a very, very naughty girl, Tris. I'll have to punish you with my rod. Do you understand?" I ask and she nods. I grab myself and run the tip of my cock over her wetness, moisturizing myself before thrusting inside her in one swift movement. Her back arches off the bed and her moans are thankfully muffled by the scarf. I pull back, almost pulling out completely and then thrust back in, slowly, but deep. I pull back out and turn her around. I know she loves it when I doggy her. I turn on the bullet and place it near her clit and then sheath myself completely inside her. I start thrusting in and out, my pace increasing every so often until I feel her clench around me. I let her ride out her orgasm, stopping myself from thrusting again, knowing full well that I would probably come. However, I keep the bullet still close to her clit and the plug is still in her perfect ass. When she's finally down from her high I undo the scarf so that she can breathe properly and I can talk to her.

"You okay babe?" I ask pushing back inside.

"Ahm" she moans. I smirk and resume thrusting inside her. I slowly build the tension again, bending forward and grab one of her boobs. I start kneading it and increase my pace until I can no longer hold it back. My thrusts become quicker and shallower and I piston into her at a frenzied pace. I feel myself nearing my climax when her walls flutter around my cock milking me giving me the much needed push over the invisible edge I've been racing to. I cry out her name and she does the same with mine and we collapse on the bed, me still buried inside her and she still handcuffed to the bed. We take a few minutes to calm down from the intense feelings our climax brought us before I slip out and release her from her restraints. I pull out the plug, turning it off and toss it on the floor. She grabs the bullet that fell onto the bed and turns it off as well. We lay down, both on our backs and pant heavily. It takes us another minute or so before we both start laughing.

"That was fucking amazing, babe" she says and turns toward me smiling.

"Yeah, it was" I say leaning in and kiss her softly.

"God, I love my bad cop boyfriend" she says laughing.

"And I like my naughty criminal girlfriend" I say.

"I almost forgot. Jennifer, from the real estate firm called. The owners of that house we saw decided to sell after all. They actually picked us from all the other potential buyers" she says excited and props herself up on her elbow.

"That's great, baby. We're gonna have our own little house" I say just as excited.

"Yeah" she says and falls back onto the pillow. I place a tender kiss on her lips and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"From now on you can be as loud as you want, my little sex maniac" I say smirking and she blushes violently. She grabs a pillow and I know she wants to hit me with it. I get up and run out of the room.

"Ugh, Tobias" she yells.

"Catch me if you can" I say over my shoulder and she runs after me.

"Tobias Eaton, you can run but you can hide" she says laughing loudly and chasing me through our small apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fun fact: While writing this story ( work! ^o^) something interesting happened. i was just in the middle of the smuttiest of smut when a priest came into my office. Now, think of that whatever you want, but I LMFAO afterwards.


End file.
